Codex Alera Mask of the Titan
by fanboy913
Summary: Teen Titan X Codex Alera Crossover If you don't like the idea don't read. This is my first Fanfic so constructive criticism welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Codex Alera Mask of the Titan

"_the story starts right after Ravan awakes her true power to defeat her farther Trigon"_

"You may have created me but you are not my farther" raven snarled. "Fathers are kind" she yelled as she fired a white beam of pure power at Trigon, "Fathers protect you," she said as she shot another beam at

him "Fathers raise you" she hit Trigon with another beam this one unleaded a powerful restraining field "I was protected by the monks of Azarath. I was raised by my friends. THEY are my family, THIS is my home.

And you are not welcome here. Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" The words combined with her feelings unleashed a power like nothing ever seen her soulself in the form of a giant white raven appeared and tore

Trigon asunder there was a flash of light and then everything was normal not lave, no bones, not desolate waste land only peace.

It was amazing just hours ago she had given up hope and resigned herself to death. Just two hours after the end of the world everything was normal. They were in the tower, Beastboy and Cyborg were fighting

over whether the food should be meat or tofu. Star Fire was watching Soup Operas with rapped attention some times looking up long enough to ask Questions like "Beast Boy what is a one night stand" Beastboy

would flush pink and Cyborg would laugh and even she had to fight from smiling. The only thing missing from this picture was Robin. Wait where was Robin she glanced around the living room searching from their

leader he wasn't there. Deciding to go look for him she left quietly as Beastboy trying to answer Starfires latest question "Beastboy why are they taking off their clothes" She walked to his room but he was not

their, she looked in the training room but is was not there either. She could not use her Psychic senses to find him because apparently after the Mask of Slade incident he had taken some of her Psychic defense

books without asking and copied them. Studied them he had learned how to build a mental defense strong enough that even if she tried to at full power she was not sure that she could find him much less

pinpoint his location. She had another way, though she disliked using it. It was there bond she did not like using it because, even though it gave her a direct line to his mind, the bond was not one way if she tried

to sense him with it he would be able to sense her as well before their bond all thought and emotions were laid bear for them to see. But she wanted to find him and was already getting annoyed at not being

able to find him and. Suddenly she stopped smacked herself on the head and began walking towards the roof. She opened the door and there he was looking out over jump city. His face was serious and his body

language told her that he was worried. But as he heard the door open his body relaxed and any attempted to read his body would be futile. With out even turning around he said in greeting "Raven" she tried not

to let a flash of annoyance show in her face. All the Titans had agreed that every time he did that it sent shivers up their spines even hers. As she walked closer to him she asked "how did you know" Robin

shrugged " there are only three people in this tower who can come to the roof making no sound one of them has to transform to open the door thus making noise the other would fling open the door headless of

noise. You're the only one who can make it to the roof without noise and opens the door quietly" Raven blinked the spoke "your not turning into Sherlock Holms are you" Robin smiled for a split second "no I just

do it to mess with people" Raven just stood beside him for awhile drinking in the sunset then finally asked. "What's wrong Robin" to Robins credit he did not ask what she was talking about he just stood their for

several minutes the he spoke. "Raven what would happen to the titans if I disappeared". Ravens stomach nearly did a back flip, "what do you mean Robin?" Robin spoke not looking in her eyes, "If I disappeared

would you be able to hold the titans together". Raven blinked, "Me lead why and why are you asking me this". Robin glanced at her, "Why you?" "You are the only person besides me who could pull it off." "But

what about Cyb….." she stopped to think for a second, Beastboy and Starfire would not be able to do it and Cyborg while a good fighter and teckey did not have the personally for command, but then again

neither did she. Robin spoke up again, "you are clam under most pressure you have one of the best tactical minds I have ever seen, and you are with out a doubt the strongest of all the titans." Raven turned her

head away from him so he could not see her cheeks turn pink. "Why are you asking this Robin?" She said after gaining control of her face and mind. Robin looked away again, "I don't know" he said after awhile. "I

just have this really strong felling that something is about to happen" and he stopped for a moment then said, "Raven I can see it happening the there are no details but I see fire and blood red skies and it

always ends with me disappearing not dyeing but just vanishing, I-I'm not sure but I think it will happen soon". Raven felt her heart race, that was what she felt sometimes just before something big happened

like when Robin went after Cinderblock that day in the race through the sewers, and when Terra betrayed them all. The precognition was a part of her power, how did Robin start getting those visions was it part

of the Bond growing or something more. Robin spoke once more, "Raven promise me that you will keep the titans together". "Robin I," Raven sputtered, "Please Raven" he asked with pure emotion in his voice.

Raven gasped out "I-Iwill I promise Robin". Robin looked at her "Thank you Raven," she look up into his masked face and suddenly thought to herself I wonder what color his eyes are. Then the sky went red,

pure dark energy shotfrom the sky and the face of Trigon appeared. "Did you really think you could just kill me" he roared. "I am immortal, I am all powerful, you are nothing more that annoying insects to me".

Raven felt her power flareand in a flash of white she stood there calm and ready to face Trigon. And at his words she smiled, "I beat you already Trigon and you were at full power then, what I feel from you is

barely a hundredth of you full power." Trigon glared at her in pure hate and snarled, "that may be so, but I will not be destroyed without making the you pay. I will take you away from your friends and home your

family all that you care about,

**YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!"** the marks of Scrath appeared all around her and she found she could not move. Raven felt as if her whole body was on fire, the scrath symbols surrounded her in an orb of red power. She

tried to reach her power but it was beyond her reach. Her vision burned darkness threatened to overtake her she was falling, falling, Then something hit her in the side and her body was flung of the orb of Scrath

Symbols by sheer momentum. Raven opened her eyes just in time to see the orb disappear and Robin was gone. Trigon screamed "no, no that was my last shot no!!!!!!!!" the sky faded back to blue as the rest of

Trigons essence faded into the wind.

**In The Codex Alera World**

_This event takes place in between the First and Second book__s._

"Bloody Crows," Tavi thought five days into the bloody trip and his escort to the capital of Alera Imperia had already left him behind. Due to his lack of furycraft he could not use the furies in the causeways to lend

him strength and endurance which meant him and his escort were making pitiful time. The guard had decide that since the nearest town was in sight that it would be safe for him to be left behind and so they left

him and headed for town. He had heard one of them mention "Getting so drunk that I can forget how bad a pace were making". Finally two hours after they had left, Tavi stopped to catch his breath and saw that

the town was now only a few miles away. He sat down under a tree wondering for the hundredth time if he had made the right choice in going to the Academy, if the past few days were any indication his lack of

furycraft was going to be more of a problem than he had hoped. The emotional weight of the past few weeks collapse down on him the visions of Wax Forest, the keepers of silence, the battle of Second

Calderon, and the bitter struggle on the walls, and then the simple fact that he was now leaving home. Again and wondered if he would even stop missing his home. In part he knew that was a stupid question,

of course he would miss him home it was completely natural to do so, but he just wished that the home sickness would leave him alone just for a day. Shaking his head he pushed himself to his feet, and was just

about to start moving again when from beside him he heard a sound of air exploding and looked over just in time to see a body hit the ground with a thump. His first instinct was to jump and run but after

recovering from his shock he saw the whoever it was, was breathing. He wore a strange shit with colors of yellow and red, he wore a black cape and green pants, a strange yellow belt and most strikingly of all, a

black and white mask across his face, and though most of this strange boys cloths were torn and ripped Tavi could see that they had been well made.

Bloody Crows, Tavi thought again what do I do now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin woke up the smell of a campfire, the first thing he noticed was that besides the fact that he was alive and breathing and that his whole body hurt was that he was not in the Tower not that he expected to

be after what he had heard Trigon say. He lay there using his senses to take in what was around him. The first thing he noticed was that he was not on a bed given the random clumps poking into his back he

was most likely on the ground, and he was not wearing his normal cloths whatever he was wearing was rough but well made, most likely homespun. Second he heard sounds, leaves swaying in the wind, a

stream or brook bubbling near by, wood snapping as the fire burned through it, and animals moving through the near vicinity. Third he smelled wood smoke and cooked meat, his stomach leached in hunger but

Robin ignored it for now. He decide that his best course of action was to sit up and try to make since of it all, and the smell of meat might have had something to do with it. He sat up and looked around, he saw

that like he suspected he was in a forest clearing, beside it however was a road it look fairly new and was made with stones that had been smoothed perfectly. Robin looked across the fire and saw a boy sitting

their, he had dark hair darker that brown but lighter than black his eyes were emerald green, and he wore a tunic that looked like it belonged in William Shakespeare's Julius Creaser. He was look at him with an

expression of wariness and curiosity, neither of them spoke. Finally the boy broke the silence, "Um I'm Tavi, Tavi of Caldren, Um I found you hear next to this tree and saw that you were hurt so I bound your

cuts." Robin look down and indeed there were bandages across his chest and arms and he was not wearing his uniform he was wearing simple pants that looked like they were made to blend in with the forest.

On impulse his hand shot up to his face and came to rest on his mask. "I did not take it off" the boy who called himself Tavi said, "every time I tried you nearly broke my wrist". Robin almost felt like laughing

Beastboy had said the exact same thing when for one of his pranks he had tried to steal his mask while he was sleeping, Raven had to fix Beastboys sprained wrist the next morning. His friends he thought, he

heart thumped what had happened, would he ever see them again, he spent a few moments fighting against the feelings of despair that tried to overtake him. He was not on his home world anymore, he would

most likely never see his friends again everything and everyone he knew was gone. Most people would have gone into shock, most people would have despaired, broke down or would just give up, Robin was not

most people. The years of training in the circus learning the most complicated tricks. The death of his parents and subsequent training with the Dark Knight, through his life as Robin he had been forced to endured

Jokers laughing gas, Poison Ivy's toxins, Scarecrows fear gas, his training with Slade, Slade's own version of fear gas, and then the end of the World. All of this had forged him, tempered him, like his farther and

mentor Batman, he had in those trials found his resolve. He was a hero he would protect, he would save, he would bend but not break, at his core that's who he was a survivor a fighter and he would not give up,

not now, not ever. The feeling of despair vanished leaving behind a feeling of sadness one that Robin could handle. Robin looked up and spoke "thank you for helping me." The boy blinked at him then answered,

"your welcome." Robin asked "where am I?" Tavi answered we are a few miles out from the town of Redhill located on the causeway between Riva and Alera Imperia, Robin mentally filed away those names and

felt another twinge of pain in knowing for sure that he was in another world. He looked at Tavi and wondered how he could lean about where he was with out looking like a complete lunatic. "What is Alera?"

Robin asked. Tavi stared "you don't know?" He asked. Robin decide to go with a true answer, "no one ever explained it to me.: The next few hours were spent listening to Tavi give him a brief summary of the

history of Alera. As Robin listened to the history he was struck by the similarities between the nation Tavi described and the Roman empire of his world. He was using words like legions, and aqueducts,

causeways and the like. In fact except for some power know as furycraft it could have been Rome. When Tavi gave him a brief description of furycraft, his mind was set spinning, somehow these people would bind

sprits of the elements themselves to there will and through that bond they could work all kinds of superhuman feats. Robin felt his heart start to race, "_could he still be what he was here_" Robin thought, "in this

world where every one and there brother was either stronger, faster, then he was". Robin felt a well known feeling rise up in him a feeling he had long come to terms with it was as much a part of him as his

desire to protect people. It was his battlelust his desire to test his strange against others, his drive to win, to live and to simply fight. He had walked the shadows edge of the law for many years and no one can

do that and not be tainted by the shadows that lay there. And that was his strength his power, he used that drive, that desire to fight and had shaped it, controlled and used it was his weapon for the ones he

had sworn to protect. And in that instant he knew that where ever this place was and what ever powers the had he could not stop being who he was. That settled he listened to the rest of what Tavi had to tell

him, when Tavi finished Robin felt the he had a good start in learning about this new world he found himself in. While he was musing about what he would do next Tavi asked him "So where to you come from".

Robin had to think about that one for a second, he could hardly tell him that he was boy from another world that had been zapped here by a multi dimensional Demon lord, he might as well go to the mad house

or wherever they sent mad people in this world. So he told the truth from a certain point of view, "I was born in a group of traveling performers, and spent my childhood traveling around so I never had a place to

call home". Tavi looked at the fire for a moment and Robin saw a hint of pain, and longing in his eyes, it was a look that Robin knew all to well. "Where are your parents" Tavi asked. Even though he guessed that

the question was coming Robin still flinched a little "there dead" was his short reply. Tavi flinched as well "I'm sorry" he began but Robin stopped him with a hand "you could not have known" "never the less" Tavi

said " I sorry," Tavi then surged "I never knew my parents" he said. My farther died at First Caldren and my mother died giving birth to me" It was Robin's turn to flinch. They both said nothing for a while until

Robin asked "what is your home like" the seemed to brighten the mood. Tavi spoke to Robin of a place called the Caldren valley according to him the Valley was on the frontier of Alera form what he described

Robin could see a huge valley with hills, fields and forests covering the landscape all over looked by a great mountain and huge walls of ice, it sounded lovely he thought. Somewhere along the way Tavi started

talking about his family Robin lead a good deal about both Tavi's uncle and aunt. His uncle was apparently a Count and a strong earth and wood crafter his aunt was a steadholder and the first women ever to be

appointed to such a position and that she was a gifted water crafter. Robin in return started to talk about his friends to Tavi, he told Tavi about Starfire, and Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy, of course he did not give

Tavi any of hint their powers. But he did talk and felt the hollow ache in his stomach somewhat lessen, it still hurt to think about them but Robin knew from personal experience that letting things fester was bad in

the long run. Of coarse that did not completely stop him and the rest of humanity from trying. Robin and Tavi talked long into the night swapping stories about there lives, both of them taking great care not to get

in to any serious details about there own lives. When the fire died low and the moon hung in the mid sky both Robin and Tavi decide to go to sleep. As Robin lay there he thought "_I wonder how the titans are _

_doing." _He prayed that they had not fallen apart and in another corner of his mind he also wondered "_what will happen with me in the strange world. I know about some of it but there is a great deal I do not know. I _

_think my best option is to stay with Tavi if he will let me._ That settled he rolled over and closed his eyes but had time for one more thought "_Tavi seems like a good person but I need to be carful"_ The moon shone

bright and for a moment Robin though he could see the shadow of a raven far in the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Codex Alera Chapter 3

Tavi awoke to the light of dawn touching upon his face, stretching he sat up trying to work out the kinks in his muscles after his night of sleeping on the ground. He looked around to the spot where that boy he

had helped last night went to sleep. The first thing he saw was that Robin was no longer there and the bed roll was neatly folded up along with the tattered remnants of his cloths. Tavi look around wildly trying

to see where Robin was, he happed to glance up and see him hanging on a tree limb. He was pulling him self up by his arms until his head was above the branch then he let himself down and repeated the

motion. It looked very strenuous and difficult, Tavi mentally counted the number of times, ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty, and still more as Tavi watched. Finally with a few swings in the branch Robin flipped down

with a grace that almost looked like windcrafting, "But not quite the same." Tavi thought. He then glanced around and saw that Tavi was awake, and nodded "Good morning". Tavi nodded then asked "What were

you doing." Robin shrugged "Pull ups." Tavi tried to remember if he had every heard of that before. "What are their purpose?" he finally asked. Robin blinked as if he had never been asked that question before "It

strengthens the arms and tests endurance." Tavi thought about what he had seen and decide it made sense. He got up and started to get up and pack up his roll and said to Robin. "I need to get into the next

town by mid morning if you want to you can come with me." Robin nodded "Sounds good." "When we get there we can get a watercrafter to." Tavi stopped. "Your wounds," Tavi opened his mouth in shock "how

in the crows were you doing all that with all those bruising and cuts." Robin looked at him shrugged and said "I been through worse." Tavi considered that for a second and thought " Who is this boy?" He and

Robin shouldered there packs and left for the Town, Tavi was feeling grateful and guilty at the same time, he was grateful that his pack was lessened considerably because robin was carrying almost half his

supplies, but he was guilty in the since that Robin must be at least sore from all those bruises, but from what he could see Robin was showing no signs of discomfort at all. After they had walked for the next hour

each one kept silent, until Robin asked "Tavi, what kind of fury craft do you have?" Tavi felt as if he had just been punched, he glanced away not speaking for a moment then finally snapped out " I don't have

any." Robin stopped looked at Tavi "But just as you said everyone in Alera has furycraft." Tavi murmured "I'm the only one who does not." Tavi watched Robin look at him with unnatural stillness and suddenly felt

blinding anger flare through him " DON"T PITY ME!!!!!" Tavi yelled, his pent up rage and frustration boiling over he tried to stop himself but could not. The glow that he had been in since the First Lord had named

himself his patron had faded, the days of travel with the Legionaries had worn him out mentally, though they never said anything to his face he knew what they were saying behind his back how they despised

being sent on a mission to babysit a furyless freak to the Capital. "JUST BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE FURYCRAFT DOES NOT MEAN YOU DOESEN'T MEAN I'M LESS THAN YOU!!" Tavi felt his fury abate as swiftly as it had

appeared, what was he doing? He had met this boy just last night. He opened his mouth to apologize, when Rodin did the strangest thing, he started laughing, he was laughing and not in the "I'm better than

you are way"… Tavi had been in the butt end of that kind of laughter many times in his life. This kind was like Uncle Bernard's when he suddenly found himself part of a good joke. He watched Robin laugh and

laugh and laugh and without knowing the reason Tavi found himself laughing with him. "It felt good to laugh." Tavi thought he had not laughed since he had left home and even though he still did not know what

they were laughing about. Finally Robin's laugh's died down enough for him to say "If it makes you feel any better." he paused for another laugh "I don't have any fury craft either." Tavi stopped not believing

what he had heard. "What?" he asked completely caught off guard. Robin smiled "I don't have furycraft either." Tavi heard himself sputter "What, how ,when?!" Robin looked at him and said "I just wasn't born

with a power, no more no less," Tavi watched as Robin look him straight in the eyes and said "I have never let it slow me down, you do not need powers to fight, you do not need a fury to be brave," Tavi stared

as Robin took on the tone of voice one uses to Quote someone great " A fool with power is like a man using a sword with no handle, no matter how the person tries to use it he will strike himself as he attempts

to strike at others." Tavi thought about that for a moment then asked "Who told you that?". Robin smiled and said "An old lady who lived in the mountains." They walked along in silence for the next few minutes

then Tavi who was still in shock asked Robin "How did you deal with the stares the behind the back, remarks, and the mean jokes?" Tavi watched as Robin paused to consider the question then answered "I

earned their respect through hard work and perseverance." Robin paused for a moment and said "The good ones will in time come to treat you as an equal and someone worthy of respect, while the others will

never accept who you are, they are the people you have to ignore. It is not easy but soon you grow so accustomed to ignoring them it is does not sting as much any more." Tavi look at Robin "Even though they

looked about the same age…" Tavi thought "Robin acted and spoke years beyond his apparent age." Robin spoke again "Don't look at me like that." Tavi blinked "What?" "You're looking at me like I'm some wise

teacher," Robin supplied "I have my share of flaws and just because I know what I'm talking about does not mean that I am perfect. In fact I made my share of mistakes either because I was to proud to admit I

was wrong or because I was too angry to care." Robin looked at Tavi and smiled "I'm still a kid." Tavi thought again "Who is the person?" Robin looked at Tavi and asked "Last night you said something about a

man called the First lord, who is he?" Tavi blinked and asked "You don't know?" Tavi noticed that Robin tensed for a moment in something that looked like an expression of "Crows" "Where I came from we never

really much cared for politics in Alera." Robin said after a moment. Tavi studied him for a moment that answered "The First lord is the first among equals, in the way that I understand our Realm. He is the leader of

the senate and the high lords, but to keep him from gaining two much power he is only given absolute power in times of war." Tavi went on to explain as much as he knew of their people's government to Robin.

When he had finished Robin nodded "Thank you." he said. After pausing for a second he asked "How far is this Town?" Tavi started to answerer when Robin tensed, Tavi was about to ask "What?" when Robin

hurled himself at Tavi slamming into him and carrying sending them both a good five feet from where they had been. Even as Tavi's breath was forced out of him in a wheeze he noticed that where they had been

standing a moment before was covered with branches and vines forming a wood crafted net. Tavi heard a deep voice curse and say " This was supposed to be easy, I thought you said you could get them on the

first try" a different and more high pitched voice said "Its not my the fault the masked kid must have some serious woodcrafting on him. The a third voice spoke "let me burn them and then we'll take the money"

Tavi caught his breath and look over to Robin. Robin was beside him looking calm and collated in his hand was a metal rod about the size of Tavi's forearm. Robin grinned as he spoke " on a scale of one to ten,

one being the worst ever set and ten being I would have to rate that a three for being slow stupid and unoriginal." There was a choked cry of anger the three men stepped out of the woods. One was lend hard

looking man was gray hair and an eye patch armed with long dueling sword, the second was small nervous man with gray hair he was armed with a bow with an arrow notched, a detached part of Tavi's mind

noted that the man reminded him of a mouse. The third was a young man with red hair and a dark smile that suggested that he wanted everyone and everything to burn. The Red haired man spoke "lets see how

funny this boy is when he is on fire" yes the small man said "lets find what he had to say when" Tavi noticed out of the corner of his eye that Robin suddenly move straight towards the men who were trying to kill

them the red haired man acted instinctively flinging a arc of flame at Robin in reflex. Tavi watched as Robin still running somehow bend to the point that his body was almost parallel to the ground and completely

dodging the fire and then Robin leapt into the air with unbelievable grace something that Tavi would have thought not possible with out the aid of windcrafting. In mid air Robin flipped over the firecrafter using

that momentum to aid the power of his bo-staff slaming it into the back of the red haired man's head while still in the air. Tavi watched as the firecrafter dropped to the ground without even a cry of pain, Robin

finished his flip oriented himself with a spin and leapt at the small man. By the time he started to move Tavi could almost see the surprise fading form the other two. The first drew his sword in a smooth motion

and held it in a defensive guard horizontal with his body, the other aimed his arrow and fired. Tavi screamed "Look out." All ready knowing it was to late the arrow sped towards its target, if Tavi had so much as

blinked he would have missed what happened next, Robins staff flashed out in front of him and shattered the arrow speeding towards him then Robin swung his staff against the weakest part of the bow near

the aiming point, the bow splintered, he then spun of the ball of his left foot bringing up his right in a smashing spin kick to the man's chin. The force of the kick lifted the man ten inches off the ground he landed

hard out cold before he his the ground. Robin then turned towards the man with the scar staff help ready, they circled one another the gray man lashed out with a lighting quick cut and just as fast Robin swung

his staff in defense, metal hit metal and there was an explosion of red sparks, for a moment it looked to Tavi like the sword was going to cleave right through Robin's Staff, but the it held just barely. Robin ducked

under the second cut and leapt back to avoid the next thrust, Tavi watched as Robin in mid-air reach into his pocket and pull out three small balls and tossed them at the Swordsman they landed around him and

exploded in smoke covering him, Robin and the Gray haired man in a cloud of smoke there was a loud screech of mettle hitting mettle and a harsh voice said "That won't work kid I can sense the mettle in you

weapon" From somewhere in the smoke Robins voice said "I was counting it" There was another sound of flesh hitting flesh and the gray haired man came flying out of the smoke and hit the ground, his sword

bouncing out of his hand and landed only a foot away from his open palm. The man turned on the ground reaching for his weapon when Tavi acting on instinct leapt at the sword and grabbing and pointing it at

the man's throat. "It was very annoying" Tavi thought to have his hands shacking from fear and adrenalin and as a result the sword as well. But in any case the gray man froze for a second and in a flash of

mettle he was out cold. Tavi looked up at Robin on awe "What, how, when" Tavi paused to take a breath. "I though you said that you had no crafting?" Tavi asked. Robin looked at him strangely, "I don't" he said

after a moment "b-but what you just did" Tavi stammered "you sensed a woodcrafted net trap coming, you moved fast enough to knock an arrow out of mid flight, and using only a mettle staff defeated three

crafters in less minute. How is that normal?" "Tavi?" Robin asked " last night you said that you knew how to herd sheep, how is that normal" Tavi stopped for a moment utterly confused "what does that have to

do with this" he asked "Most people in the world don't know how to be a shepherd" Robin answered " does that mean that they can't? or does it mean that they just don't know how?" After a moment Tavi

nodded "I see,… I think", " now that that's cleared up" Robin said "what are we going to do with these three" At the very moment he said that both of them heard "Tavi!!" Tavi glanced up and said with happy

surprise "Fade?" a shaggy hair man with movement that could only be described as a loop nearly tackled Tavi in a hug. "Fade what are you doing hear" Tavi was about to say something else when he looked

behind Fade and what he had been about to say died. Walking towered them was a group of knights, Knights Ferrous by the look of them and in the center of them walked a man with dark brown hair with flecks

of gray in them, looking at him one would think he was a well persevered man of forty. Tavi glanced over a Robin who was looking at the group with interest, Tavi turned back and said "My Lord" with a bow. Out

of the corner of his eye he noticed Robin was also bowing. "Thank the great fury's" Tavi thought. The First Lord spoke " Tavi good to see you, I was waiting for you at the town with a wind couch to take us the

rest of the way to the capital." The First Lord shook his head "I was very surprised when I heard that the Legionnaires I sent to guard you somehow let you go missing" He nodded at the three men on the

ground "What happened to them". Tavi answered " They tried to rob us but" Tavi gestured over at Robin " He stopped them" The First Lord turned to Robin looked him up and down measuring him up " I thank

you for protecting my page if there is any thing I can do for you, you need only ask" Tavi watched as Robin thought about his answer " I could use a ride to the capital" He said after a moment. The First lord

nodded I believe I can arrange that. He though up his hand and a bright gold fire ball flew into the sky and exploded. "My couch is on the way" He said. "My lord" Tavi spoke "What about them" as he pointed at

the bandits. "Hmm" the First lord said "I believe that there are a group of Legionaries who need a job now that I am taking you the rest of the way" He glanced over at the centurion who nodded " It will be done

my Lord" "Good" The First Lord nodded " Now let us be off" The wind couch came down and Tavi wondered as they got in " Somehow I fell like my life has been changed…." "Na" he thought after a moment "I

probably just hungry" and with that the wind couch took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Codex Alera Chapter 4

Robin briefly wondered "what was he going to do now", first of all he was in a different world with no way to get home, second aside from what he had learned form Tavi he knew next to nothing about this world,

third every being in this world aside from the boy sitting next to him were all down to the children armed with powers and abilities far beyond his own. He and Batman were both under no illusions about how

they were able to fight in battles against beings and races with the power to destroy planets and come out alive. First was their training, they had both spent years pushing their bodies to the absolute limits and

beyond. Second was teamwork, either with each other or some other super hero ally it was because of this teamwork they had survived many of the battles they often found themselves in. Third was the most

vital thing of all knowledge. Knowledge was what allowed them to survive, by committing themselves to learning about their enemies, ally's, everything else that might be of importance to them, Batman had once

told him that he had memorized the plans to every building in Gothom including the sewer systems new and old, and Robin believed him. In his time with the Titans, Robin had applied himself to gathering

Knowledge, new fight styles, the study of their enemy's strengths and weaknesses, his teammates strong and week points. When he combined all of this he was not only able to apply himself more, he was also

able to use the Titans as the weapon that they were meant to be. By fighting together Robin had yet to meet any being short of a Demon Lord who they could not defeat. And now… all that he had gathered was

useless "well" he thought to himself "not useless just, not applicable" He was in a new world knew almost nothing about it. He admitted to himself that it was scary, not that he would not have made the same

choice twice. If there was a choice between his life and the life of anyone precious to him, he would leap in front of them every time.

Thinking about his friends made him think about Tavi he glanced over at the

boy who was sitting right beside him telling the First Lord about the short battle with the bandits. He liked him he decided, he and Tavi were very much alike, they both had no power which to speak of and if what

Tavi had said in his story about the events a few weeks ago both of them put others first. Their main difference was their approach to dealing with lack of power. For Robin he had pushed himself to the point were

he could fight enemies of greater power with some chance of winning. Where as Tavi put himself down and passed of any skill he learned as insignificant in the face of what others could do. That was until push

came to shove then it seemed, for the time that Tavi needed he could put aside his fear and shame and push back with more force and power than anyone would expect. "Hell" Robin thought "if I had grown up

like him I might have turned out the same way or worse". They weren't friends yet but Robin had a feeling that if he stayed around him much longer that they would be. Robin had to be careful in he next few

choices, the man sitting across from him was apparently the most powerful man in this land and he said he owed him a favor. He had heard from Tavi about the Academy and after thinking about it some more

decided that if he wanted to stop feeling lost and start applying himself to learning about this strange new land. The academy would be the most logical place to start. He looked over to the seat across from him

where the man called The First Lord sat, when Robin looked at him he kept thinking of Batman, they had the same look in their eyes, some sort of carefully guarded but strong fire.

Something that allowed people

like them to persevere through things almost no human could endure and still stay sane. He was still looking at the First Lord when with a smooth turn of his head the man turned to stare right back at Robin. In

that instant Robin felt as if water was pouring over his mind trying to seep in and flow through his emotions and thoughts. With the habit of long practice, and the techniques he had learned form Raven's book he

clamped his mental barriers shut. Raven had once told him trying to find him was hard but trying to breach his mentle barriers was like trying to smash a steal wall. This time was no different the water on his mind

found no entrance no crack or crevice. Then it was gone was and the man called the First Lord stared at with unnerving intensity. "Some people like myself block watercrafting by preventing our emotions form

coming to the surface" the First Lord said "but I have never met a person who resisted it by blocking it outright" He looked at Robin closer "Who taught you that" Robin debated how much to tell him then

answered "I taught it to myself" Robin let his barriers open just enough to show the First Lord that he was telling the truth after that he slammed them shut again. The First Lord nodded but Robin thought that he

saw as glimmer in he eyes as if he knew Robin was not telling the whole truth.

Things were silent in the couch for a while until Robin asked " you said that you owed me a favor" the First Lord nodded " then"

Robin" said " I would like to go to the academy" The First Lord stared at Robin for a long moment and said "I believe I can arranged that, that is if you don't mind two other roommates." Robin nodded " not a

problem but who will it be with" The First Lord nodded at Tavi "it will be him and another boy called Antillar Maximus." Robin nodded again, With that settled the rest of the trip passed in relative silence all three of

them taking advantage of the time to rest. To Robin it seemed that he had just closed his eyes for a moment when he felt a bump and opened them. He was just in time to feel the couch landing, they spent the

rest of the day being shown the city by the First Lord as the walked toward the citadel. He showed them the academy as they passed it and told them which room they were staying in when he used Roman

nurmals to tell them the number of the room, Robin once again felt sure that they were all connoted to the Romans somehow.

Many of the people on the street stopped to bow to the First Lord and just as many

stopped two look at Robin. Robin sighed the mask made him look scary and he knew it but it was better than the alternative. When he had to go without his mask he put blue contacts on his eyes to make them

less noticeable, in actually they were deep turquoise with faint moonlight colored specks filtering around in them. He had learned that if I did not have the mask or the contacts that the men and boys he worked

with would not take him seriously while the girls and even the women he worked with would call them cute and would not take him seriously either . He fought to suppress a shiver at the thought of what

happened when he was fourteen, He had been with Batman at the Justice league tower when an alert went up and Batman had left him there with Wonder Women who was the only other member Justice

League on the Tower at the time. They had talked for awhile, she had been interested in learning anything she could about Batman. Robin had told her very little knowing how much Batman valued privacy, at the

time he had still been getting used to the mask and since he was almost alone in the tower he decided to take off it off. What he had not known at the time was that Amazons could only bear children under a full

moon{I made this part up it is not in any way true in the DC universe} and when they were under a full moon all it took was an emotional trigger for their um.. instincts to spring to the surface, apparently his eyes

did the trick. He had taken off his mask and then barely dodged the Amazonian women as she pounced at him like a tiger her eyes a dull pink. He had spent most of the night running and hiding from Wonder

Women all while in his mind mentally thanking Batman again and again for making him memorize the official and unofficial plans to the Watchtower as well as cursing at him for leaving him alone. And just as he

was running out of places to hide the rest of the Justice League finally arrive and rescued him from his predicament. Of coarse it had taken the combined might of Superman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter

to subdue her. He had just collapsed against the wall out of energy, and in front of him was Batman who knowing that as a man with peak but still human strength could only get in the way of the battle. When

the dawn came It finally ended, Wonder Women had apologized profusely and Robin had forgiven her but from that day on had never gone without his mask or contacts for longer than a minute, in fact as of right

know he could not even remember the last time he had seen his real eyes. Shaking his head to bring himself back to the present they walked up the winding roads of the capital.

Robin noted that this city had

been built as the ultimate fortress it had seven levels of gates and no road lead directly to the heart of this grand place. By the time they reached to citadel Robin had lost count of the number of times he slammed

his mind shut. Walking through this city was like walking through a waterbloon convention where everybody was aiming at him. Whenever he lowered his guard the water he had felt in his mind would always try

to flow in, finally he opted to just keep his mind closed. Which was very annoying in its own way, in books its easy for the hero to guard he mind against any force that assailed it in fact after learning how he

didn't even need to focus. "well" Robin thought "that was just a load of crap" In the real world[ Or at least my version of Robin's DC universe] It took practice and concentration to block your mind from telepaths,

so the best way to avoid having you mind read was to hide it form them instead. Robin being Robin learned both ways of mental defense but here in this world the telepathy or Watercrafting as Tavi called it was

not directed at will or it at least did not stop from trying to collect as much information as possible from the surrounding area.

Then it hit him it was not directed at least not in the normal sense of the word the few

times he had actually come under mental assault in his world it was like a hammer or a drill trying to smash or poke through his defensives, this water feeling didn't do that all it did was try to pass through and

learn. So he eased up his defense letting it lower to one of his weakest forms of defense in fact it was more like a light coat something that anyone with mental power from his world could break with ease but

here all he seemed to need to do was let the water slide off his mind something that he could do almost without thinking. With that settled Robin noticed that they were arriving at a gate that lead to what Robin

guessed was the First Lord palace. With a quick word to the guard "some sort of password" Robin thought, the gate opened then they were of going down an array of corridors and stirs that led downward until

they reached a door which opened to a room. The room had tile on the floor that looked like some sort of map, and a mosaic mounted on the wall of a women. Robin did not know why but he thought he could

sense immense power coming from it, but just as quickly as it came, the feeling was gone leaving Robin to wonder if it was just the fact that he was tired. The First Lord turned around and began to speak " Robin

if I am going to send you to the academy then there are certain papers you need to sign and questions I need to ask you. Robin nodded then The First Lord spoke in a calm direct voice a voice that brokered no

argument, no discretion, no excuses "without you guarding your mind" Robin almost flinched as he had a da sha voo feeling of being on the receiving end of one of Batman's interrogations.

Robin after a few

moments of thought slowly let his guard down, the First Lord reached over and grasped his wrist and said " Do you mean any harm to this Realm its People or Me?" "No" Robin answered "Do you have any

knowledge of such actions by individuals that might harm this Realm?" "No" Robin answered again "Will you severe me with absolute loyally If I so chose to support you" "Only if I believe that what I am doing is

right" Robin answered. The First Lord look at him nodded and then pointed over to a stack of papers "sign them" Robin nodded and went over to them "you too Tavi you have to sign them too" Tavi nodded and

headed over to the papers. "Also" the First Lord said " tomorrow there is a place I want you to go to" he handed Tavi a sheet of paper. "when you get there ask for Maestro Killian tell him that Gaius sent you he

will know what that means.

" After finishing the papers he and Tavi headed back to the Academy it was dark by this time and the streets almost empty. As they walked Tavi asked "back their on the road how did

you do that" Robin smiled "Years of practice" "then it can be taught" Tavi asked. Robin nodded pretty sure where this conversation was headed "Yes it can" Tavi nodded for a second "Can you teach me?" As soon

as this conversation had started Robin had begun to think " He knew that he was a good student and learner but he had never taught anyone before." Then he amended that mently yes he had taught the Titans

some of the basics of martial arts but he had never gone any farther with it. But he had once been just like Tavi he still remembered the when he had been the one asking to be taught, when he felt the desire to

know and learn to become stronger. But could he teach another? "Well" he thought there was only one way to find out. Looking at Tavi he said " I can't promise anything to you, I have only been a student up to

this point but I will help you. Tavi smiled and nodded to him "thank you" he said. First thing Robin said "we need to work on your endurance so we will run all the way to the academy. Before Tavi could answer

Robin was off he heard Tavi curse and start after him. As he ran Robin glanced toward the sky for a moment "stay safe my friends I love you all" he said and then he headed off toward his new life.

Back on Earth

The Tower was quite there were no sounds of fighting or eating or even beastboys terrible jokes it was nothing like it had been only a few days before Cyborg had not come out of his room since the day before

those who listened at his door would have heard the furious tapping of keys and other computer sounds. He had said that he was going to find where Robin was and even though Raven had pointed out that the

portal was magic, not any form of science he was still trying and beside him all the way doing what ever she could to help was Jinx. The fact that Robin had disappeared in a burst of Ancient Magic was known to

anyone with a substantial amount of talent for magic. In less than three hours the Justice League and neatly every other super powered group good or evil was a where what had happened, Batman had the

others had stopped by and had promised to help find him but Raven had little hope.

The power of Sctath was among the upper tires of the powerful magic, that said it would be next to impossible to find much less

track. Beast Boy was not even in the tower as of now, he was over the memorial where Terra's living statue stood and had not moved since he had got there. Starfire hand nearly had a mental breakdown which

was only stopped by Speedy's quick reaction to the news. As it had turned out they had started dating a few weeks before. As for Raven well she did not know, her immediate reaction to the fact that robin had

just been killed or banished to unknown place. Had been an explosion of magic that had knocked out power in ten mile area and caused a earthquake that registered as a 4.0 on the richter scale, her seconded

reaction had been to close down, and shut away everything she had only answered direct questions and here face was a mask of nothingness but when she was by herself the tears fell and her power began to

destroy every nonmagical thing in her room which thankfully was not a lot. Her emotions were eating her alive and she knew it, but what could she do, how could she be a hero if she could not even save her

closest friend she closed her eyes trying to wall away the world and when she opened them again she found herself in her mindscape.

Not that it really mattered where she was, the sky overheard was covered

with clouds darker than night itself and dimly she realized her mind was falling apart and she really did not care. She waited quietly for end to come the darkness closed around her and suddenly! A beam of pure

light like the rays of the very sun itself burst through the darkened sky surrounding her with warmth and hope and Robin's voice rang as clear as a bell "Stay safe my friends I love you" Raven opened her eyes to

the outside world. What the hell was she doing wallowing in self-pity it was currently not what Robin would have wanted in fact he had asked her to lead the Titans not let them fall apart. She stood up wherever

Robin was now their bond was still active she might not be able to feel him but he was alive and she had a promise to keep. She picked up her titan communicator and spoke clearly in with force into it "Titans to

the command room now" she clipped it to her belt and walked out of her room. "Robin" she thought "wherever you are I will find one day that's a promise"


End file.
